Whaleship
The whaleship / クジラ艇 was implemented on 25 April, 2016. It was built to combat large ancient pests / 古代害虫, and features a different kind gameplay as the flower knights board the ship and engage the enemy in the air. Compared to the Ultimate Missions, whaleship missions have more requirements to clear. A combination of strong equipment, high level knights, and proper composition is required to raise enough overall power to complete the missions. Access In order to get into this, press the whaleship / クジラ艇 icon on the Home screen. While you can access the whaleship and its party composition at any time, the whaleship mission maps only opens during a certain period of time. Generally, the missions is only available during the latter half of the event, though there are rare occasions where the missions is kept open for up to 3 weeks. The opening schedule can be seen from the whaleship's main page. When the whaleship maps are open, the icon will have in session / 開催中 overlapped on the icon. Differences With Typical Subjugations *The objective of whalehip missions is to defeat ancient pests with the Whaleship. Instead of directly attacking it with your knights, the airship will attack with its own armaments. *The Ancient Pest is a boss that is fought several times in a stage. The boss will retreat after sustaining certain amounts of damage. In later missions, the boss may retreat multiple times. *After it retreats, it spawns lesser pests to battle against you, which your flower knights have to defend against throughout the mission (similar to regular combat). Should one team be defeated, the next team will be able to swap in, just like during a Raid Boss battle. However, if all the crew members are defeated, the mission will end in failure. *The mission ends in failure if the whaleship is defeated. *You are able to bring eight parties along with a helper on whaleship missions. The combined stats of all the girls and their equipment will determine the airship's stats. *HP restoring panels will only heal the knights on the deck; they won't heal the whaleship. Chapters Whaleship missions are divided into multiple parts. #Chapter 1 / 第1章 has 26 dungeons with at least 5 missions in each of them (eg. chapter 1, 26-5 is the last mission for chapter 1). Its difficulty increases each time the dungeon's attributes go through a cycle. #Chapter 2 (prologue) / 第2章　(プロローグ) has 4 dungeons in them with 3 missions in them each (eg. chapter 2, mission 4-ultimate is the last mission for chapter 2 (prologue). Its difficulty is on par with the early chapter 1 missions, but there are ultimate class stages to match the difficulty at the end of chapter 1. #Chapter 2 (main part) / 第2章　(本編) is on-going. Airship Combat During the aerial combat phase, the whaleship directly engages the ancient pest. Each side attacks twice per turn, and unique special attacks can trigger depending on the attribute of the whaleship. The attribute of the whaleship is determined by the party composition of the girls within the ship: if 40% of the ship (16 girls) is filled by a certain weapon type, the ship will gain that attribute as well. Damage reduction and critical hits may be applied while defending from attacks. The whaleship and the boss are unaffected by stat changes from flower knight's abilities during the aerial combat phase. You can occasionally hear Nazuna's battle cry during airship combat. Attribute Matching Using the correct attribute for the stage will guarantee that all of your whaleship's attacks will deal weakness damage. The game will warn you with a popup if you attempt a stage using the wrong whaleship attribute. You would lose out on the guaranteed 1.5x weakness bonus on every single attack, so it would likely fail the boss fight anyways. Flower Cannon Flower Cannon / フラワーキャノン is the whaleship's 3rd skill added on Nov 20, 2017. The more characters you have in your composition that match the whaleship's typing, the higher chance you have of this skill activating. It will randomly take one of the characters of the correct typing, and use their Attack Power to deal damage to all enemies. Although the whaleship acts twice per turn, this skill can only activate once per turn. For a general purpose-typed whaleship, the activation rate is solely based on the number of characters you have in the composition. Whale Cannon Whale Cannon / ホェイルカノン is the attack you can use in place of Solar Drive. As of August 30, 2016's maintenance, it's power is multiplied by the number of remaining flower knights. Whaleship Protection Whale Protection is an ability the whaleship got on Nov 20, 2017. It sometimes activates when the whaleship defends. It will take 1~3 characters from your composition and use their Defense Power to further reduce damage taken. There are three levels to this ability. The level determines how many characters are used. Levels two and three activate more often if you have more characters of the correct typing in the composition. For a general purpose-typed whaleship, levels two and three activate more often just by having more characters in the composition. Whale Cannon Burst ancient pest faint.jpg|Faint Gauge Filled energy charge.jpg|Start Energy Charge! Crystal Room Battle whale cannon burst.jpg|Whale Cannon Burst Whale Cannon Burst / ホェイルカノン・バースト is a more powerful version of the Whale Cannon. It was implemented after the maintenance on January 16, 2017. The Faint Gauge / 気絶ゲージ below the ancient pest's HP fills up as you damage it. When the gauge is filled, all flower knights head inside the whale ship to the crystal room. Damage they deal to the crystal will amplify the whale ship's follow up attack, Whale Cannon Burst. Five random flower knights from your composition and your helper's party will appear in the crystal room. Flower knights that fainted in deck combat won't go to this fight. Flower knights higher up in the composition have a better chance of appearing, so careful composition of your topmost teams can be helpful. The fight lasts one turn, but everyone has a 100% skill activation rate. Solar Drive can't be used in this fight. Aquatic Fauna Ships Aquatic Fauna Ships / 水族艦 fight alongside the whaleship starting from Whaleship chapter 2 (main part) and onwards. See Aquatic Fauna Ship. Deck Combat After reaching a set amount of damage for the first couple times, the Ancient Pest will flee, leaving behind a number of small enemies behind that will board the airship to attack your girls. These fights are almost identical to normal combat, but should your main party be defeated, your next party will automatically be swapped in. Your airship will be weakened if some of your knights are defeated, and losing all your parties will end the mission in failure. Chance Panel Chance-panel.jpg|Chancel Panel Explanation chance-win.jpg|Clearing a Chance Panel kujira-atk-boost.jpg|Whaleship Attack Boost The Chance panel was introduced on August 30th, 2016. The panel forces you into a fight. When the fight ends, the whaleship's attack power gets a boost based on the number of remaining teams (not flower knights). The attack boost is 40% if all teams survive, but you will lose 5% attack power for each team that didn't survive. Swanship From Mission 17 onwards, the player starts with a Swanship / スワン艇 which can be dragged to one of the starting hangars in the map. While aboard the Swanship, encountered pests will be fought as Deck battles. Any defeated flower knights will no longer contribute to the overall stats of the Whaleship. The Swanship will revert into a Whaleship once it had passed through the lighthouse. The purpose of Swanship is that players can opt to go after the Ancient Pest immediately for a fast kill (and fast rewards) with a fully powered Whaleship, or players could attempt to defeat the the pests through Deck battles and aim for a full clear. Proper Set Creation Making your whaleship have the same attribute as the map you are attempting will greatly increase your effectiveness because you will get the 1.5x damage multiplier for hitting the weak point of the Ancient Pest. Composing a good set out of 40 flower knights is vital to clearing whaleship maps. There are at least three ways to make a proper set. #Focus on maxing out the whaleship's stats. Use the bare minimum number of correctly typed flower knights to change the whaleship's attribute, then use your strongest flower knights to bloat the ship's stats. #Focus on Flower Cannon and Whale Protection. Simply use all flower knights of the same attribute. #Focus on Whale Cannon Burst. Use flower knights with the ability to increase light gauge at the start of a subjugation. A helper can assist with this. With a 300% light gauge prepared, you can make the enemy faint very early on with Whale Cannon and follow up with a killing blow from Whale Cannon Burst. Stat-Based Set Creation This is for set creation type one. This section details how to properly make a set using a Magic whaleship as an example. Party 1 plays a significant role in whaleship missions because it should ideally wipe out every single pest along the way, so the following example also demonstrates how to put your preferred flower knights into the first party. # Auto-compose your set by Overall Force Decreasing / 総合力降順. It's the option at the very top, left side. # Locate characters that aren't the same type as the whaleship you're trying to make at the bottom of the set. The example screenshot highlights some non-Magic characters we'd like to replace to make a Magic whaleship. Select them from right-to-left, bottom-to-top (weakest to strongest). # On the character select screen, change the filter to the type of whaleship you want to create. # Sort by Overall Force Decreasing. It's the middle option. # Add typed characters to the whaleship from top-to-bottom, left-to-right (strongest to weakest). # Stop when the whaleship's type changes. # Locate characters you want to put into party 1, click Remove / 外す button at the upper-left, and then confirm with the red button. In the example, we'll remove the correctly typed Trailing Abutilon (Athletic Meet) from party 2 to move her to party 1. # Swap the characters from party 1 with the characters you have removed. In the example, we'll swap out the incorrectly typed Sparaxis with Trailing Abutilon. Force Divider Panel A nameless panel was introduced on September 26th, 2016 along with chapter 1, mission 7. This panel makes the whaleship take a different path based on its overall force disincluding any force contributed by your helper. It first shows up in chapter 1, mission 7-5 where it routes stronger whaleships to a more rewarding route than weaker ones. Maps Whaleship Interception Missions / クジラ艇 迎撃任務 Whaleship Chapter 2 (Main Part) / クジラ艇 第2章(本編) Whaleship Chapter 2 (Prologue) / クジラ艇 第2章(プロローグ) Whaleship Chapter 1 / クジラ艇 第1章 Category:Mission Category:Interface